Oh, Itachi
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *MadaIta* Lime. "Mírame por lo que soy,"-Pequeño para destrozar-"por lo que siempre seré"-Pequeño, para corromper-"Date cuenta que estás viendo un espejo, Itachi"-Pequeño, para ser suyo, y usar..."Eso es."


**(A/N)**

Mi regalo para metáfora89. _Porque es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida, y porque escribe de una forma envidiable, y porque, simplemente, es maravillosa. Alba, gracias por todo. Gracias por estar siempre ahí, y gracias por los momentos random que hemos tenido juntas. Recuerda que somos las chicas del Doom! n.n Y que siempre estar__á__s presente en mi corazón, mi amiga/sensei/compañera del crimen/madre/psicóloga/seme-uke/etcétera :P_

-se aclara la garganta- Cierto, regalo super-ultra-mega atrasado, cerca de un mes desde que pasó su cumpleaños (Si, soy la peor amiga ), pero hecho con mucho amor. Por ésta cosa derramé sangre, sudor y lágrimas, y aún así no estoy segura del resultado final XD Pero, bah, a ella le ha gustado, y eso es lo importante n.n

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **Canon

**Parejas:** MadaIta

**Rating: **M

**Conteo de Palabras:**1397

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

Madara siempre sonríe cuando está con Itachi de esa forma. A veces, el mismo Madara se pregunta por qué lo hace—_por qué _sonríe. Tal vez es solo para tener alguna expresión en su rostro. O tal vez por nada, realmente. Solo una vacía, irónica sonrisa en sus labios.

De todas formas, Itachi no toma en cuenta la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan callado?-Madara dice, con sarcasmo y burla y veneno derramándose entre las palabras, con respiración profunda y excitada.

Itachi no le contesta—nunca lo hace. Por eso Madara sonríe, y sigue besando su cuello, mordiendo, acariciando con su lengua, y luego sonríe más porque sabe que, en la mañana, Itachi tendrá un moretón en ese lugar, pero no hay problema, porque así recordará que es sólo suyo. De Madara. Itachi no le contesta, y sólo continúa respirando (profundo, calmado, y tan, tan hermoso).

Madara dice: -Hermoso…- porque piensa que esa palabra queda muy, muy bien con Itachi, y le gusta cómo se oye saliendo de su boca, mientras besa la clavícula del menor, y nunca terminará de asombrarle la calma de su alumno, quien está perfectamente quieto bajo suyo, mirando el techo con ausencia; siendo perfecto. Luego, sus manos se arrastran por los brazos de Itachi. Delgada, blanca piel es raspada por las filosas uñas de Madara, e Itachi sigue sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Perfecto. Hermoso. Itachi, Itachi. _Oh,_ _Itachi_…

Madara es alguien a quien le gusta el poder. Le _encanta _el poder. Madara encuentra un placer—retorcido, enfermizo, _delicioso—_cuando sabe que tiene poder.

Probablemente Itachi sabe eso. Después de todo, a Madara le encanta demostrarle a Itachi su poder.

Y el mayor gruñe, y sabe que es casi imposible soportarlo más. Desea demasiado a Itachi, como nunca lo hizo con algún otro hombre o mujer. Por eso, Madara entra a Itachi de una manera sádica, sin aviso, sin preparación. Así lo hace, justo como lo hizo la vez anterior, y la anterior, y así lo seguirá haciendo hasta que se le de la gana de parar y ser considerado con su alumno. Itachi sólo se estremece, y deja salir un pequeño, pequeño, insignificante gruñido de incomodidad o dolor—o tal vez ambos—cuando Madara mete su miembro, desgarrando su interior sin piedad.

No hay amor, no hay afecto, no hay disculpas, sólo una carcajada escalofriante; la clase de risa en la que sólo sale la carcajada, pero la cara no está sonriendo. Y Madara suspira con placer, y con sorna, al ver una pequeña lágrima salir del ojo de Itachi. Sabe que Itachi no la dejó salir—porque Itachi _es _perfecto— y sabe que el menor está pensando _No me importa lo que estés haciéndome. Soy más de lo que puedes imaginar. Mi poder es más grande que el tuyo, y tú lo sabes, y tienes miedo. _

¿Y qué si Madara tenía miedo? ¿Qué cambiará ese hecho? Aunque estuviera temblando (cosa que no hace), y temiendo por su vida, rogándole que no lo matara; aunque estuviera paralizado de miedo, Itachi no haría nada. ¿Por qué? Porque Madara _era _Madara. ¡Madara Uchiha! ¡Verdadero líder de Akatsuki! Y éste Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, era lo _único _que le quedaba a Itachi.

Eso es.

Por eso, cuando Madara comienza a moverse dentro de Itachi, escuchando los casi-inexistentes, tímidos gemidos saliendo de la boca del menor, Madara le está demostrando su poder. O cuando está acorralando al joven Uchiha en alguna pared, besando su pequeña, delicada boquita, o cuando lo miraba practicar solo en alguna tarde y los deseos del mayor se desbordaban—pero ninguna de esas era la situación actual. Como sea, Madara le demostraba su poder, y, demonios, se sentía_ demasiado_ bien hacerlo.

Porque Itachi es un genio. Itachi es uno de los shinobis más fuertes, inteligentes, rápidos, y capaces que ha conocido en su vida (y eso es mucho tiempo), y porque Itachi es un reto.

Y lo que más le gusta a Madara es lucirse. Le gusta ganar retos. Le gusta demostrar—ya sea a si mismo o a quien sea—que puede lograr lo que sea, porque es más grande y poderoso que un _Dios_. Y el reto que Itachi le proponía silenciosamente era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo desatendido.

E Itachi debió haber sabido mejor que tentarlo. La manera en la que el menor caminaba, la manera en la que entrenaba, la deliciosa forma en la que sus músculos se flexionaban bajo su delgada ropa, la forma en la que sus ojos veían a su sensei con determinación y un ligero tono de desafío—era demasiado como para que Madara lo ignorara.

Sus ojos.

Eso era lo mejor de Itachi.

Ojos negros, vacíos, fríos, sin emociones. Ojos negros, tan parecidos a los suyos, albergando conocimientos, experiencias, poder y mucha sangre. Ojos negros que, Madara sabía, Itachi odiaba.

Odia a sus ojos—a su Sharingan, y odia a Madara.

Madara sabe que Itachi lo odia. Madara no lo culpa; la familia de Itachi está muerta, y el único pariente vivo que tiene lo detesta con toda su alma y lo quiere ver muerto; Madara tuvo un poco de participación para que las cosas terminaran de esa forma. O tal vez mucha participación. Pero Madara no lo odia.

Oh, no.

¿Cómo iba a odiar a Itachi, cuando estaba bajo suyo, con tan bella y deleitable expresión en su rostro? Claro, no era un gran cambio, pero Madara podía ver la excitación, el calor, la desesperación—el _odio_ en sus ojos, que se cerraban en ciertos momentos, como ahora, cuando el placer ganaba al instinto.

Madara frunce el ceño. Aprieta las caderas del menor, con fuerza suficiente como para sacar sangre, las uñas enterrándose en su piel, mientras Itachi da un pequeño, encantador gruñido.

-Mírame.-ordena Madara, murmurando en su oído, con cálido aliento.

Itachi lo mira.

Tan obediente, como siempre—Itachi lo es.

Lo mira, y sus ojos se encuentran. Rojo con rojo, ambos tenían el Sharingan sin saber por qué, y era peligroso y un movimiento tonto, pero a ninguno le importaba. Porque ver a unos ojos tan, _tan _parecidos a los tuyos de esa forma tan íntima, les traía a ambos un sentido de placer y deseo que nada en el mundo probablemente les traería nunca.

Entonces, de repente, Itachi cierra sus ojos. Madara da una embestida fuerte, golpeando su próstata, y haciendo que un gemido/grito de dolor salga de los labios del Uchiha.

-No te he dicho que los cerraras ¿Verdad?- A pesar de que aún está dentro de Itachi, a pesar de que lo está sosteniendo imposiblemente cerca de su cuerpo, Madara aún tenía su poder, y lo demostraba. Porque cuando Madara Uchiha ordenaba algo, eso debía de cumplirse.- Ábrelos, y mírame.

_Mírame por lo que soy, por lo que siempre seré. Mírame, y date cuenta que estás viendo un espejo, Itachi._

E Itachi, siendo un shinobi tan perfecto y obediente, lo mira. Lo mira, y Madara no deja escapar el escalofrío que recorre el desnudo cuerpo de su alumno. Ahora que lo tenía así, se daba cuenta que era tan pequeño. Frágil. Era un niño. Y eso era lo mejor de todo. Pequeño, para corromper. Pequeño para destrozar. Pequeño, para ser suyo, y usar—Itachi simplemente era demasiado oportuno.

Y Madara estaba complacido cuando Itachi comenzó a responder más. Probablemente lo imaginaba—porque Itachi era perfecto, después de todo—pero Itachi comenzó a respirar más rápidamente. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero las mejillas de Itachi se colorearon con un suave y encantador sonrojo. Tal vez fue su mente jugándole un truco, pero Itachi había murmurado su nombre por entre rosados labios.

Madara deja salir un gemido, porque _siempre_ se sentía tan bien estar así con Itachi, enterrado dentro de él, demostrándole el infinito poder que poseía. Siempre ha deseado que Itachi le ruegue, y se revuelva bajo suyo, implorándole por más.

Más, más.

Profundo.

Rápido.

_Más, más. _

Pero Itachi nunca lo decía. Nunca. Sólo se quedaba quieto, dejando que Madara le hiciera. No le decía que no, pero tampoco lo pedía. Madara lo violaba, pero en realidad no lo hacía, porque Itachi nunca se quejó, nunca dijo nada. Nunca hizo nada para defenderse. Madara sabe que Itachi es muy, muy capaz de detenerlo, de defenderse, más nunca lo hace.

¿Por qué? Porque Madara _es_ Madara.

Y, le guste o no, es lo único que le queda a Itachi.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Mi primer MadaIta, lime incluido XD No creo que vuelva a hacer otro, pero ya veremos… -mirada chibi misteriosa- ya veremos...

**¡Un review sería apreciado! :D**


End file.
